The oddly 8 piers of necklaces!
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: This is another humourus story! Shadow,Janelle,DRagon,Hiei,Vegeta,Sonic,Amy,and Goku are in the story. Dragon and Amy brings the myserous necklaces then suddenly switch bodies how will they ever go back? read the story! its funny!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: The Oddly 8 Piers of Necklaces!

Author: Thanks for continuing reading my stories! Hope you enjoy this one!

The Characters in the story are Janelle a Girl black Hedgehog, Dragon a gurl orange echidnia,Shadow,Sonic,Amy,Goku,Vegeta if you don't know Janelle and Dragon search for the story called Chapter1: Questions,question,questions! ENJOY!

*** In Gokus Home, Janelle,Shadow,Hiei,Sonic,Amy,Goku, and Vegeta are watching TV***

Goku: I love this channel! ^^

Shadow: I hate this channel… Don't you have any channels that have to do with taking over the world?

Goku: But I love this channel! Hmph! - -

Shadow: Under no CIRCUMSTITCHION you'll shall CHANGE THE GOD DAMN CHANNEL!

Janelle: uh, Shadow?

Shadow: what?

Janelle: its CURCUMSTANCES…

Shadow: Oh… I knew that…(Pause) what's circumstitchion?

Janelle: ::Chokes::

Vegeta: you got to be kidding me…

Shadow: No I'm not…

Sonic: you're such a Baka…

Shadow: IM NOT!

Hiei: …

Goku: Gee, Shadow do you really wanna know what it is?

Shadow: yea-

Hiei: Just don't tell the F****N fool…

Shadow: Shut up! You F****N Baka!

Hiei: What if I don't want to?

Janelle: Guys please! Language! Dragon and Amy should be coming soon…

Sonic: where did they go?

Janelle: to buy something… I guess…HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!

Vegeta: you know you're the only girl here…

Janelle: and?

Everyone but Janelle: …

Hiei: ::Coughs::

Goku: hey you guys… aren't you guys getting hungry?…

Janelle: {O_O}

Shadow: What's this AbOut?!

Sonic: I'm Bored…

Hiei: you can say that again…

Vegeta: …

Goku: Hey Vegeta! Can you get me a glass of water?

Vegeta: I don't take orders from anybody!

Hiei: How about your Mama?

Vegeta: NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY MAMA! ::Sucks thumb::

Sonic: what a baby…

Janelle: …

Hiei: you guys are boring me…

Shadow: you can say that again…

Goku: say what again?

Hiei: …

Shadow: -_-; ::sweat drop::

Vegeta: I hate this place…

Janelle: Dragon & Amy are taking long …

***Knock from the Door***

Goku: I'll get it!

Janelle: I'll go get myself!

Shadow: what?

*****Long silence*****

Janelle: …what?….

Goku: ::Opens the door:: Hey you guys! You're just In time!

Amy: Hi YA Girl!

Goku: Gosh, I'm not a girl… T_T

Dragon: Look! I gots these! (Has eight piers of colorful necklaces and each pier has the same color but each pier is different)

Author: I just confused myself…

Goku: wow, were did you get them?

Amy: this small blue robot creature with sunglasses sold us these…

Dragon: APPLESAUCE! ^0^

Goku: just come in…

Dragon: were do you want us to come in?

Amy: {O_O}

***They come in***

Dragon: who's they?

Author: NOT THIS AGAIN!

Dragon: tell me!

Author: Later…

Dragon: T_T

Janelle: what do you know the two Bakas are here…

%%Definition for Baka: Moron,stupid,dumb…%%

Dragon: Applesauce!

Amy: look what we got! (Shows Tampons)

Everyone: ewwww

Dragon: it buuurrrnnnss!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: opps wrong one… Look! (Shows the necklaces)

Dragon: we got it from this small blue robot freak with sunglasses. I think his name was Toemochao or something I cant remember…my mind is smushed…

Janelle/Shadow: was it Omochao?

Dragon: No…

Hiei: Hn

Dragon: (yells very loud) HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: -_-;

Shadow: you have to be loud!

Dragon: APPLESAUCE!

Janelle/Sonic: Shut up!

Dragon: NO!

Vegeta: this is Gay…

Everyone: (Stares at Vegeta)

Vegeta: What?

Amy: sadly, I feel sorry for him…

Goku: so, you have feelings for Vegeta…

Dragon: ::Gasp:: Amy, what kind of feelings do you have? Are they sexual?

Amy: ewww, NO!

Vegeta: Look, I have a wife so don't criticize my UNISEXUAL being!

Hiei: did he say UNISEXUAL?

Dragon: {O_O}

Vegeta: I meant-

Amy: I would never ever want to hear the word Unisexual ever again…

Hiei/Dragon: UNISEXUAL!

Amy: +_+

Sonic: ::Yawns:: you guys are boring…

Janelle: ditto…

Shadow: …

Dragon: Hey! Put on these you guys!

Everyone: (Long Silence)

Amy: come on! Just for the fun of it!

Janelle: what kind of the FUN?

Shadow: this isn't the time to have fun Janelle…unless if there was…heh heh

Janelle: eewww you are gross… what was the last thing you said?

Shadow: -O_O- nothing…

Vegeta: I'm not going to wear those ass looking necklaces…

Goku: what about my ass looking face…

Vegeta: ::tisk:: my ASS!

Sonic: looks to me you got mistaken from you face…

Vegeta: why you…

Goku: why me? What? What's going on? Wait… I want to be spanked in a Naughty way come on Vegeta! Help me! Lets go get ready!

Vegeta: you've got shit in your mind. You need to plunge it out of your head…

Goku: which INSTRUMENT would you like to use to plunge out of my head? Is it Pointy? Is it huge?

Vegeta: A PLUMBER!

Goku: plumber? Somebody call the Mario Brothers! Make sure you tell them to bring "RUBBER" tools!

Shadow: somebody call the mental hospital…

Dragon: I will!

Amy: who's wants necklaces!

Sonic: yeppie I hoe…

Hiei: my ass… wait…. HN

Goku: I DO! GIVE IT TO ME! 

Janelle: "Plug IT IN PLUG IT IN!"

Dragon: okay … ewwww your gross… (Hands Goku a Blue one)

Goku: YAY! I'm in the Pokemon Club!

Everyone: **Falls Anime style**

Hiei: it's not a club you dumb head…

Janelle: wow you have a great "imagine nugget"…

Sonic: I think she meant IMAGINATION…

Janelle: no it was imagine nugget..

Shadow: Look its Imagination!

Janelle: Imagine NUG-GET… heh heh

Shadow: {O_O} you are gross I get your point…

Amy: you got her POINT?!

Janelle: -_-;

Shadow: …

Hiei: you guys are still boring me…

Shadow: is that all you can say?

Sonic: down by the bay! ^^

Hiei: …

Shadow: NO RHYMING SINGING TODAY!

Sonic: rhyming my WHAT today?

Shadow: ::Smacks forehead:: +

Amy: give Vegeta a Blue one!

Dragon: puts a blue necklace on Vegeta..

Vegeta: god damn it!

Goku: now I FEEL more SPECIAL today!

Hiei: yea, specially retarded!

Sonic: I-

Dragon: Here Hiei! (Gives Hiei and orange necklace)

Hiei: …

Dragon: I gots another orange necklace! And it's for me! ^^

Sonic: Hey! Let me see those!

Amy: see what?

Sonic: what are you causing me to think?!

Amy: ^^

DraGon: hey here you guys! (Gives each pep a necklace)

      Goku/Vegeta= Blue necklaces

       Dragon/Hiei= Orange necklaces

        Shadow/Janelle= red Necklaces

          Amy/Sonic= Purple necklaces

**Note: make sure you know this so you wont be confrused…**

Sonic: I got purple?!

Amy: me too!

Janelle: I got red!

Shadow: (Notices Janelle has a red necklaces:: OO

Janelle: ARE YOU STARING AT MY CHEST?!

Shadow: NOOOOOO! WHY WOULD I?!  -O_O-

Sonic: cause you like her-

Shadow: (Kicks Sonic)

Sonic: +_+

Vegeta/Goku: So you're Gay Shadow…

Shadow: NO! I'm Not! 

Goku: then…

Shadow: I'm not telling you my secret… any ways I'm just looking at her necklaces not her NOCKERS!

Hiei: the doors knocking?

Dragon: I'll go check! Wait no… I wont... Cause I'm scared of the sky…APPLESAUCE!

Hiei: your scared at the sky?

Dragon: does this mean your gonna protect me?

Hiei: Dragon…

Dragon: Hiei…

Hiei: Dragon…

Dragon: Hiei…

Janelle: is this gonna take a while?

Shadow: eww

Janelle: what?

Shadow: she said aren't you going to PROTECT me? HA HA!

Janelle: HAH HAH!

Dragon: ::hits Janelle & Shadow::

Janelle/Shadow: ow…

Goku: you know your right shadow…

Shadow: what?

Goku: I never tried that before, you know what you were staring at Janelle's ::Cough::

Shadow: I WAS NOT _*

Goku: (stares at Vegeta's Necklace err hum um yea heh heh)

Vegeta: Don't even START! I don't have NOCKERS! Even if I decided to have a plastic surgery and place NOCKERS on my gentle sexy body, I WOULDN'T EVEN LET YOU STARE AT THEM OR DO ANY SEXUAL CONTACT WITH THEM!

Goku: … gee Vegeta you are gay…

Dragon: he admits he was gay!

Janelle: he doesn't have a sexy body 'unlike Shadow has it all'…

Everyone: {O_O}

Shadow: what did you just say?

Janelle: -O_O- nothing! 

Shadow: you were tALKing about me.., you said-

Janelle: Shadow is not that- (In her mind I just embarrassed my self)

Hiei: of course you did Janelle I know what your hiding...

Janelle: Hiei don't…

Shadow: just whatever…

Amy: Vegeta's GAY! 

Vegeta: I was just BLUFFING!

Shadow: riiigghht…

Sonic: hey I'm supposed to say that!

Amy: say what?

Sonic: Amy Just-

Everyone: …

Sonic: TV! DISCOVERY CHANNEL MY FAVORITE!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!

Hiei: what? He's gonna lick they animals off the screen?

Dragon: I wouldn't be saying that…

Hiei: why?

Sonic: (Sees two animals err hum yea doing the dew... wait Transmit "Intercourse")

Hiei: forget what I just said…

Vegeta: this is going to get-

Sonic: WATCHING THIS MAKES ME HAVE AN EXPLOTION IN MY PANTS!

Everyone: {O_O}

Hiei: uh Sonic? Your NOT wearing PANTS!

Sonic: …

Everyone: … EWWWWWWW!!!

Dragon: COVER IT! COVER IT! It BURNS!!!!!!

Sonic: ::Embarrassed:: (Covers himself with a pillow)

Goku: NOOO! Not my pillows!

Shadow: What a BONER!

Vegeta: Put that in the top five!

********Silence******

Vegeta: what?

Janelle: IT BURNS LIKE… CHEESE!

Amy: Cheese?

Janelle: …

Shadow: (Singing) BONER BONER BONER!

Sonic: Shut up! It's just normal to me alright! It must have happened to you Dream wetter! 

Shadow: NO NEVER! (Pause Whispers to sonic, how did you know about the dream wetter part?)

Sonic: um 

**Flash back**

Sonic: DARN I LEFT MY SHOES IN SHADOWS ROOM I got to get them

(Goes into Shadows room)

Shadow: (In the bathroom)

Sonic: let s see ah! Here they are! (Gets the shoes) hey wait a minute what's that in Shadow bed? Eww gross! Hes a Dream wetter! Heh heh I wonder what made him do that? ::Looks under Shadow pillow:: hey a picture of Janelle?! Man how many copies does he have?

***Flash back over**

Shadow: I'm waiting…

Sonic: I uh heh heh guessed?

Shadow: -_-*

Amy: **Day dreaming*** @_@

Hiei: hey Sonic… I got a good Idea how to make Shadow admit that he is a boner…

Sonic: I want to know but don't want to see it even though-  tell me!

DragoN: I don't want to know… APPLESAUCE! ^-^

Sonic: Tell me Hiei!

Hiei: ok (whispers to Sonics Ear)

Shadow: Pathetic…

Goku: my mom!

Janelle: ??

Vegeta: I'll be right back…

Amy: hey Goku since I have nothing to do but sit here in your house and talk about weenies N such can I got water your plants Goku?

Goku: Sure no problem!

Janelle: Hiei, what are you telling Sonic?

Sonic: ok okay in Japanese right?

Hiei: right…

Dragon: what's going on? HI MOM!

Hiei: ATTENTION EVERYONE! STARE AT SHADOW!

Everyone: ::Stares::

Hiei: especially you Janelle…

Janelle: why?

Sonic: just do it… you'll like it…

Shadow: what are you guys gonna do? Rape me or something?!

Hiei: say it Sonic…

Sonic: I LOVE YOU SHADOW!

Janelle: WHAT?! I mean your gross?

Shadow: YOU SICK HOG! Janel- uh nevermind…

Hiei: not that you Baka!

Sonic: I know I was just joking around…

Hiei: just say the Damn line!

Sonic: Hey shadow!

Shadow: what?

Sonic: SERU ECCHI WITH JANELLE!

%%Definition; Seru Ecchi: to have Sex with%%

Shadow: -O_O-

********Gasp*****

Janelle: eww Shadow! Cover it!

Everyone: COVER IT!

Shadow: ahh! Runs outside! Its to damn big to cover!

Hiei: heh heh

Dragon: that was disgusting!

Janelle: ::Faints::

Hiei: I told you shell like it!

Goku: gosh I think that happiness and excitement made her faint!

Dragon: she wants it…

Sonic: look who's the Boner now! Ha ha! How did you know that Hiei?

Hiei: I'm not suppose to say…

Dragon: …

***Outside from Gokus house***

Amy: la la la la la… SHADOW?

Shadow: (embarrassed) Don't ASK! (STILL trying to cover himself) GOD I DO NOT KNOW WHY I GONE OUTSIDE! ::runs into the house and goes to Gokus bathroom::

Amy: ::Shrugs:: La la la la la- Huh? What is that brown stuff on Gokus PLANTS?!

***Gokus Home***

Shadow: (runs quickly to the bathroom) –O_O-

Janelle: ::Gets up:: huh? Hey I'm alive! ^-^

Sonic: Man there goes one heck of a boner… heh heh (pause) has Shadow had a circumstitchion?! 

%%Definition; Circumstitchion: Note: I dare you to ask your parents what the word Circumstitchion means heh heh…%%

Janelle: {O_O}

Goku: Why would you be looking at his tipsy thingy?

Sonic: dude its just there, its so damn huge! I mean he can't even cover it himself!

Dragon: BAD IMAGES! ::Bangs her head on the wall which it caused the wall to break to the other side of the room were Vegeta was…:: _

Vegeta: AHHH!

Dragon: BAD IMAGES! ::Backs away::

Hiei: now what?

Dragon: I saw Vegeta in the bathroom! And you don't want to know what he was doing! {

Janelle: …

Goku: I WANT TO KNOW!

Everyone: (Stares) =_=

Janelle: are you kidding?

Goku: gosh, no, I was just wondering…

Everyone: HUH? What's going on?

Amy: The little blue freak never told us about this!

Dragon: Oooo, glowing… APPLESA- hey Amy how did you come here so quick?

Amy: gee you guys are mean. I was here like 10 minutes ago I was just silent this whole time!

Janelle: say I just woke up, ………where's Shadow?

Sonic: is that who you always think about?

Janelle: ::SHARP GLARE:: =_=*

Sonic: ok I'll shut up… ^^;

Amy: Hey Goku?

Goku: yea?

Amy: how come there was brown stuff on your plants?

Goku: uh did ANYONE BRING TOILET PAPER?

Amy: ::Falls anime style::

Hiei: so-

Janelle: weirdly, I like it when these necklaces glow…

Sonic: but why?

Hiei: …

Dragon: Applesauce!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 Author: what will happen next? What does the mysterious glowy necklace stand for? Find out in the next chapamater! ^^; Chapter 2: The Mysterious glow!

Dragon: who's they?

Author: … 


	2. Chapter2: The Mysterious Glow!

Chapter2: The mysterious glow!

Author: sorry it took long to post this chapter, I was sick with the evil flu… but not to worry I'm still going with the fanfics! ^^ Here's chapter 2! Hope this chapter isn't confusing… if it is then e-mail me and then all think how not to make this story so confrusing… ENJOY!

Goku: this is pretty neat!

Dragon: cool…

Amy: but don't you guys feel weird? Like you would wanna get out of your body?

Hiei: sadly, yes

Janelle: same here…

Dragon: applesauce!

Sonic: Is that all you can say?

Goku: YAY! I'm TURNING INTO A BUTTERFLY! ^0^

Everyone: ::Sweat drop:: -_-;

Janelle: you and your stupid imagine nugget… (Pause)… where's Shadow?

Amy: I think he's in the bathroom…

******Silence*******

Goku: I have two bathrooms…

Everyone: ooohhh…

Hiei: APPLESAUCE!

Everyone: huh?

Dragon: you guys are fools…

Janelle: is something wrong in here?

Sonic: AMY ROSE IS HERE!

Amy: Amy, please stop… DID I SAY AMY? I'M MEAN WHATS GOING ON?

Goku: ARGH! Why I'AM I HERE!? GOD DAMN IT!

Dragon: hn…

Hiei: I think we switched places or something! APPLEGRAPE!

Shadow: pathetic fools! ::covers mouth:: hey I finally got spiky bracelets! Woo hoo! ^^ uh how did I get here?

Dragon: Something's wrong here… ::Sniffs armpit::

Hiei: HEY THAT'S MY BODY! LEAVE MY BODY ALONE! Wait.. go ahead…

Goku: …

NOTE from author: Heres some help if you're confused in the story…

Dragon [Hiei body]:

Hiei [Dragons body]:

Janelle {Shadows body}:

Shadow [Janelles body]:

Goku [Vegetas body]:

Vegeta [Gokus body]:

Sonic [Amys body]:

Amy [Sonics body]:

I'll be putting the story like this so u wont be confused! Hope this helped!

Author: back to the story! ^^;

Shadow [Janelle's body]: don't tell me… I'm in… JANELLES BODY! WOO HOOO! ^O^

Everyone: ::Stares:: =_=

Shadow [Janelle's body]: I mean… Boo hoo? Heh heh… -O-O-;

Vegeta {Gokus body}: Great, I'm in kakorots body… off TO THE GENTLEMENS CLUB! HA HA!

Sonic [Amy's body]: you are way of the key dude…

Vegeta [Goku's body]: what I meant was-

***Yell comes out from the bathroom***

Dragon {Hieis Body]: IT'S THE CALL OF THE WILD! ^)^

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ak! SHES GONNA FIND OUT WHAT I WAS DOING IN THE BATHROOM! –O_O-;

Sonic {Amys body}: what's that?

Shadow [Janelles body}: ::Sigh:: u'll see…

***Dramatic music*** dun dun dun!

Dragon [Hieis body]: where's that music coming from?

Janelle [Shadows body]: AHHH! I CHANGED! I'M IN SHADOWS BODY! AND I SAW THINGS I SHOULDN'T HAVE! (Has a towel around Shadows waist, which she's in his body)

Amy [Sonics body}: like what?

Janelle [Shadows body]: it's a guys-

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ::Covers Janelle's mouth::

Janelle [Shadows body]: -_-;

Shadow [Janelle's body]: why don't we talk in the bathroom huh?

Janelle {Shadows body] ::Nods:: 

***Both go in the bathroom***

Amy {Sonics body]: I wonder why she had a towel wrapped around Shadows body?

Sonic [Amy's body]: ::Laughs::

Vegeta [Goku's body}: I don't even know how I got here! I'm going out side I need to think how I can get out of this tragic body…

Dragon [Hiei's body]: do you want me to bring you some tissue incase it gets too tragic?

Vegeta [Goku's body]: shut your face and leave me alone! And if you see kakorot with an disgusting excuse, tell him to stick it in his pie whole!

Dragon [Hiei's body}: is cherry pie? OOO IS IT APPLE PIE?

Vegeta [Goku's body]: enough or I'll blast you!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: …

***Vegeta goes outside***

Hiei [Dragons body]: sometimes he just needs to go to the old folks home… like in the ghetto? HA!

Sonic [Amy's body]: maybe you could be right!

Hiei [Dragons body]: I could be but how in the hell could we switch back!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: how could you say that! T_T

Hiei [Dragons body]: -_-;

Amy [Sonics body]: I wonder were Goku is? Which that means that he is in Vegetas body…

Hiei [Dragons body]: I thought he was at the bathroom…

Sonic [Amys body]: GOKU ARE YOU HERE AROUND THE HOUSE?!

Goku [Vegetas body]: oh gosh, you don't have to shout I was just in the kitchen…

Sonic {amys body}: I thought you were in the bathroom?

Goku [Vegetas body]: yea but he left an awful mess in there, and he had this rubber doll (Shows doll) 

Everyone: "O_O"

Goku [Vegeta's body]: this doll needs cleaning! It really stinks! Pu! I don't know what he was doing with it but I suppose he was probably feeding it mayonnaise or something…

Amy [Sonic's body}: ::Twitches:: -_O"

Sonic {Amy's body]: I think you mean "YOGERT" heh heh

Goku [Vegeta's body]: wow it is! ::Licks the doll::

Everyone: EWWW!!

Goku [Vegeta's body]: oh gosh now what?

Sonic [Amys body] ::Smacks forehead:: Dude I mean the other kind of "YOGERT"

Goku {Vegetas body}: ::Face turns pure white:: excuse me… :;Runs to the 2nd bathroom::

Hiei [Dragons body]: that is just one sad guy licken yogert…

Dragon [Hiei's Body]: eww -_-;

Amy {Sonics body}: YAY! I'm in sonikkus BODY! ^)^

Sonic {Amy's Body}: tell me something I don't know…

Amy {Sonics body}: your wonderful!

Sonic[Amy's body}: ::Yawns::

Dragon {Hiei's body}: gee what's Janelle and Shadow doing they are sure taking long…

***In the bathroom where Janelle and Shadow are***

Janelle [Shadows body]: Shadow, I would like to know about something that is totally gross but.. (Unwraps the towel) WHY IS THERE FREAKIN TAPE ON YOUR-your-Your thing!

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ::embarrassed:: um uh.. Well you know what happened… so i..was..uh..trying..to tape..it down? -^^-;

Janelle {Shadows body}: Shadow… You and your ridiculous inventions…

Shadow [Janelle's body}: don't make me kill you..

Janelle [Shadow body}: like you'll ever do it now take of the tape!... Wait... I HAVE TO SUFFER THE DAMN PAIN!

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ^^;

Janelle [Shadows body]: Shadow IM NOT SUPPOSE TO C THIS KIND OF STUFF! I MEAN IM TO YOUNG TO C THIS KIND OF STUFF! Well-

Shadow [Janelle's body]: you should of at least seen it at least once in your life…

Janelle [Shadow body]: well those stupid middle 8th grade programs yea… but I GET TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR WHOO HOOO!

Shadow [Janelle's body}: you're an 8th grader?

Janelle [Shadow body]: uh yea… like you've ever been to school..

Shadow [Janelle's body]: nahh I'm a mortal... Who needs school…

Janelle [Shadows body]: ok enough with this chitchat take of the tape!

Shadow [Janelle's body]: oh yea… about that..okayyyyy..

***In Goku's living room***

Goku [Vegeta's body]: okay I'm back…I WANTED TO TURN INTO A BUTTERFLY! T_T

Sonic {Amy's body}: …

Vegeta {Goku's body}: ::Goes in Goku's house:: I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHOS DAMN FAULT IS IT!?

***Everyone turns to Dragon (Hiei's body) and Amy (Sonic's body)***

Dragon [Hiei's body]: HI!

Amy {sonic body}:  ::Faints:: #o#

Dragon [Hiei's body}: I'm INOCENT!

***Yell comes out from the bathroom***

Vegeta [Goku's body]: NOW WHAT?!

Goku [Vegeta's body]: just calm down Vegeta well figure out this problem…

***Yell again comes from the bathroom***

Goku {Vegeta's body}: oh I c what you mean…

***Shadow and Janelle come out of the bathroom***

Janelle {Shadows body}: ::White paled face shaking violently:: O_O''////

Shadow [Janelle's body]: whew good thing I wasn't in my body for that time…

Dragon [Hiei's body]: WOW what happened?

Amy [Sonics body}: (Goes up to Janelle and helps her to sit on the couch) there, there, now tell me what happened…

Shadow [Janelle's body]: HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SONIC!?

Sonic [Amy's body]: ::Behind shadow:: uh Shadow im behind you…

Shadow [Janelle's body]:ohh (*embarrassed) –O_O- I knew that, so you guys switched bodies? I mean I wasn't JEALOUS I just thought you were gonna beat my own body up since-

Sonic [Amy's body]: Shadow, I get the whole story… I know you were just JeAlOus cause-

Shadow [Janelle's body]: I WASN'T! OKAY! BAKA! –oo-

Sonic [Amy's body]: whatever you say Shadow, whatever you say…

Hiei [Dragons body]: I don't know how long I'll be in this body…

Dragon [Hiei's body]: maybe forever? Maybe applegrape?

Hiei [Dragons body]: applegrape? Don't you mean applesauce?

Dragon [Hiei's body]: well accordingly… applesauce is not a vocal …

Hiei [Dragons body]: vocal? What do you mean vocal?

Dragon [Hiei's body]: well there are three different kinds of vocals but the last one I don't understand…

Janelle [Shadows body]: what's that?

Dragon [Hiei's body]: well its-

Goku {Vegeta's body]: I KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS! I THINK SHE MEANS RUBBER VOCALS!

Amy [Sonics body]: what's that?

Goku /Vegeta: IT'S A RUBBER TOY THAT'S LONG AND VERY PLAYFUL AROUND YOU HIP!

Everyone: O-O

Shadow [Janelle's body]: okay that's just gross, somebody get me a knife so I can stab these two kinky bastards…

Janelle [Shadows body]: (Quickly goes to the kitchen and gets a butcher knife) HERE! MAKE SURE YOU CHOP OFF THERE MOUTH SO THEY WOULDN'T BE TALKING FOR A VERY LONG TIME! BWWWAAHHAA BWWAHHHAAA! (SINISTER LAUGH) XD

Everyone: ::Sweat drop:: -_-;

Shadow [Janelle's body]: It was a figure of speech…

Amy [Sonics body]: so you wouldn't even do even if you meant it?

Shadow [Janelle's body]: well SURE! But I'm not in the mood right now for death tragedy…

Goku [Vegeta's body]: wow for a second you almost got me there Shadow…

Dragon [Hiei's body]: he is just one of those very psycho killers out there…

Janelle [Shadows body]: Dragon, you are one of those very crazy hyperactive freaks out there… huh?

Dragon [Hiei's body]: (on top of Goku's table Jumping up and down) weeeeeee!!!! (Crazy laugh) he he! (Table breaks) oww #_#

Vegeta [Goku's body]: that is one crazy orange echidna…MONKEY!

Goku [Vegeta's body]: oh gawd! that was the best table I ever used until now its broken…T_T

Sonic [Amy's body]: what do you mean that you ever USED, what do you mean by that?

Goku [Vegeta's body]: well … actually I used that table for… uh… um strip dancing? Heh heh I've been a naughty boy…

Vegeta [Goku's body]: in his mind} gee I wish I had a table like that…nahh I'll just make one myself out of wood… or Bulma's furniture set…

Hiei [Dragons body]: gee Vegeta you would? You are such a tragic man…

Vegeta [Goku's body]: U CAN READ MY MIND?!

Hiei [Dragons body]: GAWD I just guessed…

Vegeta [Goku's body]: …

Dragon [Hiei's body}: SPANK THE ZAKOS! ^^

Goku [Vegeta's body]: sorry Dragon I booked for the night…

Dragon [Hiei's body]: eww I wasn't talking about (Twitches) eww your gross…

Amy [Sonic's body]: gee I never thought of that way…

Sonic [Amy's body]: O-O

Janelle [Shadow's body]: I keep having this kind of urge…

Amy [Sonic's body]: like what? Tell me!

Shadow [Janelle's body]: DON'T ASK! AND WHAT EVER YOUR THINKING IT'S NOT TRUE! CAUSE IT'S THE SAME HERE WITH ME YOUR BODY!

Everyone: (Confused look) @_O

Janelle/Shadow: THERES NOTHING FOR U GUYS TO KNOW AND ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE WERE NOT!

Everyone: ::whistles:: -o- ~

Amy {Sonic's body]: so tell me Janelle what urge?

Janelle [Shadow's body]: (whispers to Amy} Stare…

Amy {Sonic's body}: ohh.. I thought you were talking about apple-pie…

Janelle [Shadow's body]: -_-;

Dragon [Hiei's body]: CHICKEN IN A BASKET!

Vegeta [Gokus body]: change it to Baka in a basket!

Hiei [Dragon's body]: Dragon, please stop making me sound stupid even though you are…

Dragon {Hiei's body}: ok…precious.. I MEAN PRESIST! EVEN thought I DON'T know what that means… (Annoying smile) ^-^

Shadow [Janelle's body]: stop smiling like that… Your scaring yourself!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: gee now that you mention it… SPANK THE ZAKOS!

Vegeta [Goku's body]: enough goofing around! LETS FIGURE OUT HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS STUPID SWITCH INCIDENT!

Sonic [ Amy's body]: he's right AMY AND DRAGON!

Amy/Dragon: ^-^;

Shadow [Janelle's body]: you have to find that stupid retarded blue freak before we get are chances mess up…

Goku [Vegeta's body]: you MEAN THERES A CHANCE I CAN TURN INTO A BUTTERFLY AND SOAR OVER THE TOILET? I MEAN THE SKY?

Amy [Sonics body}: did he say toilet? -_-;

Shadow [Janelle's body]: well I say you 2 start searching AMY and DRAGON!

Amy/Dragon: but well need help!

Vegeta [Goku's body]: I can't stand this patience! I'm going to find that freak'in blue freak once and for all! (ZOOMS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND FLYS AWAY LOOKING FOR THE FREAKY THING A LING) (NO ITS NoT WHAT YOU THINK)

Shadow [Janelle's body]: well he's off to a good start…

Goku [Vegeta's body]: well I gotta go with him incase he gets scared of trees…

Sonic [Amy's body]: I think that's a good idea… why don't we go as partners to whom ever we switched to.

Amy [Sonic's body]: YAY!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: YAY! I'm with HIEI! (Scoots closer to Hiei)

Hiei [Dragon's body]: FREAK! But ok…(Frowns)

Shadow/Janelle: …

Sonic [Amy's body]: okay! Lets go and search for the moron!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: WAIT!

Everyone: what?

Dragon [Hiei's body]: I need to got to the bathroom… .

Hiei [Dragon's body]: ~O_O~ ::heavy blush:: OH GWAD NOT THAT! CANT YOU HOLD IT?!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: gosh I WISH I CAN BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM and SEE THE UNTHINKABLE!

Janelle [Shadow's body]: ::Tisks:: I SEEN enough… ::Looks at Shadow (Janelle's body)

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ::Kicks Janelle:: ~_~ ::Heavy blush::

Janelle [Shadow's body]: opps! Sorry?

Sonic [Amy's body} well hurry up we don't got all day! Just go and just go!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: do I have to TOUCH it when I use the rest room? .O'

Hiei [Dragon's body]: duh… wait… {Smack forehead} .

Janelle [Shadow's body]: I been on that stage LIKE A PAINFUL STAGE!

Shadow [Janelle's body}: ::Smacks Janelle:: ~-_-~

Janelle [Shadow's body]: OW MY BAD! 

Dragon [Hiei's body]: ::goulps:: I guess I have to go…

Amy [Sonic's body}: hurry make sure you do that shake after your DONE!

Hiei [Dragon's body]: sometimes you embarrass me…

Amy [Sonic's body]: uh sorry?

Sonic [Amy's body]: once Dragon does the unthinkable well go find that blue freak!

Shadow [Janelle's body]: have I suffered enough until this very moment I'm standing here doing nothing but embarrassment…

Sonic [Amy's body]: so it sucks to be you?

Shadow [Janelle's body]: currently you are talking to Janelle's body so-

Janelle [Shadows body]: HEY SONIC! SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL GET TICKED OFF!

Sonic [Amy's body]: gee HARSH sorry angry devils bitch I didn't mean too…

Shadow [Janelle's body]: heh heh good one!

Janelle [Shadow's body]: That's it! (Starts fighting with Shadow)

Sonic [Amy's body]: man good thing I'm not in that fight… even though I started it…

Shadow [Janelle's body]: ow! That's it (Fights back)

Amy [Sonic's body]: hurry Dragon so we can search for the blue thingy!

Dragon [Hiei's body]: …

Author: what will happen next? Will they ever find the blue freak? And will dragon ever go to the bathroom? Find out at the next chapter! Chapter3: START MOVING AND START SEARCHING! I'll be welcomed to be sent reviews!^^ Just to let you all readers know, I WILL BE POSTING ART OF THE STORY AT WWW.FANARTCENTRAL.COM I WONT BE POSTING ANY YET AT THAT SITE UNTIL I PROBLY FINISH ALL THE CHAPTERS OF THE STORY. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SCREEN NAME TO ABLE TO FIND ME AT THAT SITE TO SEE MY ART BUT THE SCREENAME IS LovinShadowTheHedgehog Same screename. Anyway I let you know more about it later! Thanks for reading this far! I'll be posting the next chapter in 2 weeks or a week it depends… THANKS! :P


	3. Chapter3: start moving and start searchi...

Chapter3: Start moving! And Start Searching!

Author: as we continue to the story thing a ling… O.-;

Dragon: …

Sonic {Amys body}: I know its hard for you to go to the bathroom with Hieis body, but it's the only way to-

Janelle {Shadows body}: is this gonna take awhile? 

Shadow {Janelles body}: Hurry up Dragon or I'll KILL YOU AND CHOP YOU INTO PIECES UNTIL BLOOD LEAKS OUT OF YOUR BODY THEN EVIL WILL GO WITHIN YOU THROUGH THE BLOOD OF HELL! "O_O" }:P   {Sinister laugh}  XD

Dragon {Hieis body}: Oo'

Janelle {Shadows body}: Shadow, I think you said enough… ^-^;

Amy {Sonics body}: is it teriyaki?

Shadow {Janelles body}: …

Janelle {Shadows body}: well just find out…heh heh…

Shadow {Janelles body}: …

Janelle {Shadows body}: …

Amy/Dragon: ?

Janelle/Shadow: {Sinister laugh} BWAAHAAAHAAHAA BWAAHAAHAAHAA XD

Sonic: Dragon is a wussy…

Hiei {Dragons body}: DAMN! STOP TALKING ABOUT DRAGON AND JUST LET HER GO TO THE DAMN FREAKIN BATHROOM! .*

Amy/Sonic/Janelle/: Oooooo Whoo whooo! ^0^

Dragon {Hieis body}: -o_o- …

Hiei {Dragons body}: its not WHAT I MEANT!

Janelle {Shadows body}: riiiiight…

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::Evil Glare:: =_=*

Shadow {Janelles body}: hey three-eyed freak! JUST LEAVE JANELLIKINS- I MEAN JANELLE ALONE AND JUST HURRY UP AND GO GOD DAMN IT!

Sonic {Amys body}: Did he say Janellikins?!

Shadow {Janelles body}: NO! ::Mumbles:: you dumbass…

Amy {Sonics body}: HEY!  O-o*

Dragon {Hieis body}: okay, I'll just go to the bathroom… ::walks towards the bathroom::

Sonic {Amy's body}: please sit back and enjoy the ride! Dragon!

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::Socks Sonic:: -.-*

Amy {Sonics body}: Hiei! STOP THAT!

Dragon {Hieis body}: (Goes in the bathroom)

Janelle {Shadows body}: and let the screaming of terror of hell begin! ^^

Shadow {Janelles body}: do you have to be saying that?

Amy {Sonics body}: …

Janelle {Shadows body}: Hey HIEI! Why don't you GIVE DRAGON a "HANDY" job? XD

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::Hits Janelle::

Shadow {Janelles body}: ::Blocks Hieis attack::

Janelle {Shadows body}: uh, Thanks? -^_^-

Sonic {Amys body}: Ooooooo do you want me to find a room so you two would make out for a while? XD

Shadow/Janelle: ::Evil Glare:: -=_=-*

Sonic {Amys body}: uh, ::Whistles:: ^o^~

Shadow {Janelles body}: ::Mumbles:: stupid…orphan… nightmare…

Amy {Sonics body}: what about me?

Sonic {Amys body}: …

***Toilet flushes***

Sonic/Amy/Janelle: NO yelling?!

Shadow {Janelles body}: this gotta be funny…

Hiei {Dragons body}: well its gonna be hard to explain…uh –O_O-

Dragon {Hieis body}: ALL DONE!  ::Sing-song:: I'M A BIG KID NOW! PAMPERS!

Amy {Sonics body}: CONGRATULATIONS! ^^

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::Sweat drop:: -_-;

Janelle {Shadows body}: Dragon, you're a teen. You're not a kid anymore…

Dragon {Hieis body}: oh, oh yeeaaa… APPLESAUCE! ^-^

Shadow {Janelles body}: ::Whispers to Janelle:: psst! Shouldn't you think Hiei should give Dragon a sticker as an award since she went to the bathroom?

Janelle {Shadows body}: ::Laughs:: XD

Dragon {Hieis body}: did someone mention my name?

Amy {Sonics body}: so Dragon, how did it go?? Did you do the shake dance?

Hiei {Dragons body}: why in the hell did you have to ask… -_-;

Dragon {Hieis Body}: I didn't quite SEE but I just went…

Shadow/Janelle/Sonic: ::Tries hiding the laughter::

Amy {Sonics body}: what do you mean?

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::embarrassed:: -oo-;

Dragon {hieis body}: ::looks at Hiei noticing he's embarrassed::

Amy {Sonics body}: well? What do you mean by that?

Dragon {Hieis body}: uhhh. Cant we just go and search for the guy and get our bodies back?

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::Raises head up:: (smiles at Dragon) ^_

Sonic {Amy's body}: gee I never seen Hiei smile like that,, (Pause) unlike Shadow…

Shadow {Janelles body}: NEVER! I'LL SHALL NEVER SMILE! Only for evil occasions…

Janelle {Shadows body}: YES YOU DID! Last time when Omochao was looking for the video tape and then you appeared randomly and smile at ME for no reason I don't know and-

Shadow {Janelles body}: (covers Janelles mouth) -.-

Sonic {Amys body}: so he did…

Amy {Sonics body}: witness!

Shadow {Janelles body}: I NEVER DONE SUCH A THING…

Sonic {Amys body}: riiiiiiight…

Shadow {Janelles body}: Note to self, never to smile randomly…

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::whispers to Dragon:: thank um thanks?

Dragon {Hieis body}: (whispers to Hiei) I c dead people… skittles taste the rainbow…

Hiei {Dragons body}: (Whispers to Dragon) what?

Dragon {Hieis body}: welcome…

Sonic {Amys body}: okay guys! Lets head out!

Amy {Sonics body}: A camping we will go! ^0^

Sonic {Amys body}: this isn't a camping trip Amy…

Amy {Sonics body}: it isn't?

****Everyone goes outside****

Dragon {Hieis body}: the fresh out doors! So fresh, you can't even smell the yucky stuff that Vegetas mess in Gokus room!

Janelle {Shadows body}: O_o?

Sonic {Amys body}: LETS START heading straight! Towards that imitation forest looking place! ::Trips::

Amy {Sonics body}: OH SONIC! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Somic {Amys body}: how can you walk with these shoes! Wait since I', in Amy's body, that means…THAT MEANS I CANT RUN IN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

Amy {Sonics body}: I get to run really fast! Like SONIC!

Sonic {amys body}: WHY ME?  T_T*

Janelle {Shadows body}: so do I! Even though if I was in my body, I'll be kinda run like Shadow but second-degree runner…

Everyone: huh?

Janelle {Shadows body}: nevermind its to complicated…

Shadow {Janelles body}: I know what she means… DAMN YOU! WHY!

Dragon {Hieis body}: son of a fish!

Amy {sonics body}: IM GONNA TEST MY SKILLS!

Janelle {Shadows body}: eww…

Dragon {Hieis body}: ew, you think wrong…

Amy {sonics body}: ::starts running very fast:: WEEE ::hits a tree:: #_# 

Hiei {Dragons body}: so much for super fast…

Sonic {Amys body}: MY BODY! How COULD YOU!

Amy {sonics body}: #_#

Dragon {Hieis body}: that's gotta hurt…

Janelle {Shadows body}: Sweeettt…

Sonic {Amys body}: lets go…

***Everyone continues walking straight towards a place that's a place of the place***

Dragon {Hieis body}: whose place of a place?

***Somewhere up in the sky***  HI!

Vegeta {Gokus body}: where is that damn freak! I need my body back!

Goku {Vegetas body}: ::Flys behind Vegeta:: Hey NOW!

Vegeta {Gokus body}: what do you want now Kakorot…(Pause) … and stop saying that… it makes you sound gayish…

Goku {Vegetas body}: do you mean in the GAYISH area?

Vegeta {Gokus body}: O_o//

Goku {vegetas body}: did you find anything yet?

Vegeta {Gokus body}: NO! I HAVE NOT!

Goku {Vegetas body}: gee, well anyways, I came to help…

Vegeta {Gokus body}: do you think help will be that easy with you around?!

Goku {Vegetas body}: Gosh, Vegeta, you just really want it seriously… ever heard of the sexual monkey?

Vegeta {Gokus body}: …

Goku {Vegetas body}: ever heard about the GOOD TOUCH BAD TOUCH doll? Its very neat there is a lot of things you can do with it…

Vegeta {Gokus body}: oh really, I think I would like to know that!

Goku {Vegetas body}: REALLY? You do? Wow okay lets-

Vegeta {Gokus body}: I was being sarcastic you dim wit!

Goku {Vegetas body}: oh okay, I'll just explain to you what it is anyway, there are several ways to TOUCH it you can bribe it, you can FEEL its POWER within it, you can-

Vegeta {Gokus body}: NOOOOOO!!!! Cant you see I'm busy finding a freak, then listening to your stupid POINT of you view which you like to Bribe your point into

 your –

Goku {Vegetas body}: you need to be spanked…

****Scene where sonic and the rest are****

Dragon {Hieis body}: whose rest?

Janelle {Shadows body}: we have no clue were we are, don't we?

Dragon {Hieis body}: E is for pants…

Hiei {Dragons body}: …

Sonic {amys body}: Okay, Dragon do you remember were the place is, were you found the place were the guy that sold you those necklaces.

Dragon {Hiei body}: well it was a place.

Sonic {Amys body}: ::sweat drop:: well that really helps… -_-;

Amy {Sonics body}: I remembered this part of the place.

Hiei {Dragons body}:  Finally a miracle…

Amy {Sonics body}: we turn left!

Janelle {Shadows body}: Hallelujah…

Shadow {Janelles body}: amen… (How could I say that)

Dragon {Hieis body}: HI! ^o^

***As they continue walking towards somewhere***

Dragon {Hieis body}: I had a dream that I was an illusional branch…

Amy {Sonics body}: WOW!

Shadow {Janelles body}: that's pathetic as hell…

Janelle {Shadows body}: yup…

Sonic {Amys body}: …

Dragon {Hieis body}: I had a dream-

Janelle {Shadows body}: you had stirrings…

Dragon {Hies body}: ::smacks Janelle:: .*

Janelle {Shadows body}: ow…

Hiei {Dragons body}: stirrings?

Amy {Sonics body}: I bet they were 100% pleasurable… ::Looks at Sonic::

Sonic {Amys body}: why are you looking at me like that?

Hiei {dragons body}: …

Shadow {Janelles body}: GAWD! This is now getting all horny!

Janelle {Shadows body}: now that you mentioned it… yes it is…

Amy {Sonics body}: I'm tired of walking can we stop now?

Dragon {Hies body}: I had a dream that I was a taco fighting the matrix…

Janelle {Shadows body}: are you some kind of Marther Luther king or something?

Dragon {Hieis body}: No, but I can be an imitation blue berry…

Shadow/Sonic: Amen…

Janelle {Shadows body}: -_-;

Amy {Sonics body}: MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^0^

Everyone: ::Stares at Amy::

Amy {Sonics body}: what? 

Hiei {Dragons body}: this is getting ridiculous…

Dragon {Hieis body}: what's a SQUISHY?

Sonic/Hiei: O_o?

Janelle {Shadows body}: you squished Hieis SQUISHY?

Hiei/Dragon: ::Evil Glare:: =_=*

Sonic/Shadow: ::laugh::

Amy {Sonics body}: my head hurts…

Dragon {Hieis body}: so, it hurts to be stupid…

Sonic {Amys body}: Dragon, don't you think you should help instead of acting stupid…

Dragon {Hieis body}: OKAY! ::Looks under a rock:: Nope, no blue freak here!

Sonic {Amys body}: Are you trying to- hey I'm blue!

Hiei {Dragons body}: ::looks up in the sky::

Amy {Sonics body}: ::Looks up in the sky::

Shadow {Janelles body}: now what?

Sonic {Amys Body}: I think they finally found their life of pervertedness… O-

Dragon {Hieis body}: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! 

Janelle {Shadows body}: Its Vegeta and Goku… THERE UP IN THE SKY!

Shadow {Janelles body}: Are they HIGH in the Sky?

Sonic {Amys body}: I think he meant the Drugs…

Amy {Sonics body}: Is That Vegetas chicken nuggets!?

Hiei {Dragons body}: WHAT are you TRYING to REALATE to…

Dragon {Hieis body}: HEY VEGETA! DOWN HERE!

Janelle {Shadows body}: ewww

Dragon {Hieis body}: O_o

****Some where up in the skr I mean sky…***

Goku {Vegetas body}: Hey Vegeta, there calling us Goku and Vegeta, I wonder whose them?

Vegeta {Gokus body}: you blasted FOOL! That's us!

Goku {Vegeta}: oh oh yeeaaaaaaa I knew that… lets go where they are!

Vegeta {Gokus body}: for get it I'm not going down there…

***Silence***

Goku {Vegeta}: want to FEILITO my FISH?

Vegeta {Gokus body}: you SICK MONKEY!

Amy {Sonics body}: HEY CAN YOU GUYS HEAR US!

Goku {Vegetas body}: COMING MOTHER!

Vegeta {Gokus body}: Baka.. she's not even your whoa!-

***Goku drags Vegeta to the bed…ERR I mean ground sry wrong script!***

Vegeta {Gokus body}: LET GO!

Goku {Vegetas body}: so did you guys find anything?

Janelle {Shadows body}: I found a rock…

Shadow {Janelles body}: that's interesting…

Sonic {amys body}: I think we have to separate. But go in partners to who ever you switched to…

Hiei {Dragons body}: GO IN?!

Sonic {Amys body}: STOP CORRECTING MY DAMN GRAMMER!

Amy {Sonics body}: YAY! Wait… did you say correcting GRAMMER?

Hiei {Dragons body}: she has no clue whereas she been…

Dragon/Janelle: ::Twitches:: O."

Sonic {Amys body}: dude, that's just sick…

Shadow {Janelles body}: O_=;

Goku {Vegetas body}: I feel pointy today…

Vegeta {Gokus body}: not this again…

Dragon {Hieis body}: SPANK THE ZAKOS! Why are arrows so pointy?

Goku {Vegetas body}: I DIFFENITLY HAVE A GOOD DEMONSTATION OF THAT!

Dragon {Hieis body}: You are sick as the grass… applegrape!

Sonic {Amys body}: okay let get serious and start getting our bodies back before it gets dark…

Shadow/Janelle: ^-^

Vegeta {Gokus body}: …

Shadow/Janelle: eww your gross Vegeta… we love the dark NOT BRIBE EACH OTHER AT DARK!

Goku {Vegetas body}: gee  I never noticed there smiles meant that way…

Sonic {Amys body}: lets go!

 Aurthor: what will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4: still search as hell…

Reviews?


	4. Chapter4: still searching as HELL!

Chapter 4: Still searching as hell…

Author: Sorry it took long for this chapter! I now have to write and type only on the weekends until yea… so As we-

Dragon {Hieis body}: As we continue searching for the lost empire of randomness and applesauce…

Author: somehow the characters are taking my place of speech (walks away)

Dragon (Hieis body): EMPIRE OF APPLESAUSE! ^0^

Janelle (Shadows body): uh Dragon, your wayyyyyyy off the subject of the story…

Dragon {Hieis body}: were in school?

Sonic (amys body): It's now kinda getting dark, maybe we shouldn't be in partners, and we might get lost…

Amy (Sonics body): In the Ghetto?

Everyone: …

Hiei (Dragons body): I quite agree with Sonic, we should start searching tomorrow.

Vegeta (Gokus body): NO! We must all search now! Before we can't be able to find him anymore!

Hoku (vegetas body): PSSSSTT! Vegeta thinks he's Fabio…

Shadow (Janelles body): That would be a wrong description of him…

%%%Definition Fabio: a guy named Fabio a macho man ask you parents, they know that kind of shit n cheese%%%

(All continue walking) HI!

Amy (Sonics body): ::Sigh::

Hiei (Dragons body): This is ridiculous…

Amy {sonics body}: I CAN DRIVE! ^^

Janelle {Shadows body): You're too young to drive…

Amy (Sonics body): I have a shovel…

Dragon (Hieis body): Shovel? (Pause) We don't have a car!

Goku (Vegetas body): THERES A BAR! WHERE?! I'M HUNGRY N SHIT!

Janelle (Shadows body):  (Stares at the floor) he stole my line…

Vegeta (Gokus body): She said bar- CAR! You baka…

Goku (Vegetas body): why isn't there a – I'm hungry…

????: MOOOOOOOO!

Hiei/Sonic: what the hell?

Shadow (Janelles body): I'm supposed to say that-

Janelle (Shadows body): N shit…

Shadow (Janelles body): STOP ADDING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH! 

Janelle (Shadows body): (in Janelles mind, _words in mouth hmm aha!) _… Dick…

Shadow (Janelles body): NOT THOSE KIND OF WORDS IN MY MOUTH! .*

???: MOOOOOOO n mooooooo

Goku/Vegeta: …

Sonic (Amys body): I think I see something!

Hiei/Dragon: finally!

Shadow (Janelles body): HEY YOU UP THERE! COME HERE OR ASS- I MEAN ELSE I'LL CALL A – (Pause) I'm way out of my mind…

Janelle (Shadows body): n shit… 

Shadow (Janelles body): STOP! (Hides laugh)

???: Oo? 

Amy/Hiei/Dragon: YEA YOU!

???: (flys down) 

Everyone: huh?

Goku (Vegetas body): ITS Jennifer Lopez?!

Vegeta (Gokus body): ::Smacks forehead:: NO you idiot its Omochao… OMOCHAO?!

(Everyone stares at Amy and Dragon as they committed a corn flakes killer) o)0

Amy/Dragon: what?

Hiei/Sonic: you said it wasn't Omochao!

Dragon (Hieis body): I did? YOU WIN! Hi! APPLEDIAPER!

Amy (Sonics body): they did?

Omochao: Hi I'm Omochao, and I'm here to spank you head! (^_^)

Janelle (shadows body): I'm I the only silent one here?!

Vegeta (Gokus body): ::Sweat drop:: .;

Hiei (Dragons body): okay… we don't have time for this foolishness FOOL! SO GIVE US OUR BODIES BACK!

Dragon (Hieis body): YEA HOMMIE! 

Janelle (Shadows body): Dragon, stop you're scaring yourself…

Dragon (Hies body): ^-^

Omochao: I have returned from, well somewhere- somewhere over the ice cream…

Everyone: we want our bodies back! Now!

Omochao: Um towels! 

Everyone: ???

Omochao: in order to get your bodies back you have to my obstacle course it's very very slimy-

Janelle/Dragon: O.o?

Shadow/Hiei: that's just gross as hell…

Omochao: spell – nevermind… to the course! (^-^)

Goku (Vegetas body): THERES a HORSE?

Amy (Sonics body): ponies and horses are cool as… well cool…

Shadow (Janelles body): tell me something I don't know.

Amy (Sonics body): I like to lick pillows when I fell so special in bed…

Janelle/Shadow/Dragon: O-o

Hiei (Dragons body): Lets go!

Vegeta (Gokus body): to the market of hell!

*** To Omochao's course n shit***

Author: damn I keep saying that…

Shadow: n shit…

Author: …

Dragon (Hies body): This is the course?

Omochao: YUP!

Shadow/Hiei: a playground?

Vegeta (Gokus body): you've got to be kidding me…

Hiei (Dragons body): stupidity is at stake… -_-;

Dragon (Hieis body): we are having stake? BRING BARBECUE SAUCE! I SCARE MY SELF SOMETIMES…

Amy (Sonics body):  A HUNTING WE WOULD GO!

Sonic (Amys body): …

Omochao: First all must-

Hiei (Dragons body): hn this is all coming to an end…

Dragon (Hieis body): FASANATING! ^_O

Janelle (Shadows body): ::Smacks forehead:: .+

Vegeta (Gokus body): Hurry up! I don't have for stupidity!

Omochao: and I don't have time for cake!

Goku (Vegetas body): CAKE WHERE?!

Sonic (Amys bodies): come on! Give us our bodies back for crying outloud!

Omochao: I think you'll be needing a tissue since your gonna cry outloud!

Goku (Vegetas body): gee, I never NUDIEST that that was in reality!

Shadow: I think he meant NOTICED.

Janelles (Shadows body): No duh.

Shadow (Janelles body): shut up…

Janelle (Shadows body): you.

Shadow (Janelles body): no you!

Shadow (Janelles body): NO YOU!

Janelle (Shadows body): so, YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH!

Dragon (Hieis body): not this again! Even though they must of love each other, its obvious, they show it when there fighting… -_-

Shadow/Janelle: Oo//

Amy (Sonics body): true…

Hiei/Vegeta: Okay! What's the course?!

Omochao: you have to make out with the children from the playground!

Eveyone: O_o

Sonic/Amy/Dragon: no way!

Shadow/Hiei/Vegeta: you know we don't have to do this you know.

Everyone: we don't?

Hiei (Dragons body): matter of fact we can snatch it!

Amy (Sonics body): yea snatch what?

Goku (Vegetas body): you guys know what I SNATCHED last night O_O

Janelle/Dragon: sick!

Hiei (Dragons body): look, you were about to say-

Omochao: BALLS!

Goku (Vegetas body): Wow guys your good at playing guessing games but it was actually a hairy pickle…

***Long Silence***

Dragon (Hieis body): ::twitches:: .o"

Amy (Sonics body): Goku, you need sexual healing!

Goku (Vegetas body): oh lets see… (Stares at Hiei)

Hiei (Dragons body): Son of a Bitch…

Dragon (Hieis body): NO GOKU! HIEI DOES NOT HAVE SEXUAL HEALING FOR YOU! My head hurts now…

Sonic (Amys body): then you MUST have sexual healing from Hiei now dragon…X

Dragon (Hieis body): ::Kicks Sonic:: *

Sonic (Amys body): HEY! Watch it! 0-0!

Omochao: okay, I guess you guys don't want your bodies back!

Everyone: yess YESS! WE DO!

Omochao: press A button to jump! (^0^)

Sonic/Shadow: what the hell?

Vegeta (Gokus body): ::jumps::  "^"Author: I have no damn clue what it is but I did it cause I was- well actually cause I did n shit (pause) damn myself! STOP SAYING STUFF N SHIT! -_-; Okay it'll probably take a while for me to stop saying that n- back to the story!

Goku (Vegetas body): I never thought Vegeta would actually jump! Unless is he had a wedgie… I WANT POETATO WEDGES! 

Vegeta (Gokus body): NO YOU DIM WIT! THIS STUPID CHIBI SLAPPED MY ASS WITH A SLIPPER!

Dragon (Hieis body): ::Shrugs:: hmm must be spank elderly people day…

Vegeta (Gokus body): I AM NOT! Well I'm in Kakorots body so that makes him an old person…

Sonic (Amys body): well-

Goku (Vegetas body): NO I"AM NOT! You-

Vegeta (Gokus body): (Yells at child) PERVERTED CHILD! HOW DARE YOU SPANK THE MIGHTY VEGETA WITH A DAMN SLIPPER!

Chibi Child: (Flips Finger at Vegeta) .I..

Vegeta (Gokus body): HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLATED BRAT! O0*

Sonic (Amys body): as I was trying to say-

Janelle (Shadows body): CAN WE STOP WITH THE TALKING N SHIT AND GET OUR BODIES BACK!

Amy/Dragon: …

Omochao: APPLEEYES! WEINER MY SNITCHEL!

Shadow (Janelles body): this is just stupid…

Janelle (Shadows body): hey Shadow, spell Dragon backwards…

Shadow (Janelles body): why?

Janelle (Shadows body): ::Glares:: =_=*

Shadow (Janelles body): (Pause) NOGARD? NO GARD! HA! XD

Amy (Sonics body): USE PROTECTION Dragon!

Goku (Vegetas body): I get my protection on E-BAY! ^^

Janelle (Shadows body): O-o///

Dragon (hieis body): STOP! ::Stamps foot::

Goku (Vegetas body): SHES A HORSE! ^^

Dragon (Hieis body): I'm an Orange echidna BAKA!

Omochao: Any body ready for the course of Chibis of hell?

Everyone: …

Vegeta (Gokus body): Err _O*

Chibi child: (same chibi) ::Flips Finger:: .I..

Vegeta (Gokus body): THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH FROM HELL! (CHASES CHILD)

Dragon (Hieis body): ::Tisk tisk:: Veggie is playing with a chibi!

Omochao: I guess he started the making out session too early! Let the course begin!

Shadow (Janelles body): (in shadows mind, I've got to find out what's gonna make us get our bodies back before its gone…)

Hiei (dragons body): (in his mind, my life is boring as hell…)

Amy (Sonics body): (in her mind, I want to lick pillows again…)

Dragon (Hieis body): (In her mind, Applesauce… applegrape…)

Janelle (shadows body): (In her mind, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…)

Goku (Vegetas body): end of chapter-um what's this chapter again?

Author: yes they'll be a next chapter, Chapter 5: A Challenging Goal!

Sorry it took a long time to post this chapter. I will be taking a little long to post other chapters so hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to go! You guys can IM me if you hose to do so. ^-^


End file.
